Astre
by Blihioma
Summary: Quand la Lune doit faire face seule à la folie des Hommes, elle devient folle à son tour. Quand le Nuage tente de l'aider à surmonter ça, il finit blessé par la Lune. C'est l'histoire de la Lune esseulée et du Nuage protecteur. Au fil des réincarnations, le Nuage arrivera-t-il à retrouver la Lune pour de nouveau flotter à ses côtés ? Et la Lune acceptera-t-elle enfin son aide ?


**Mot d'Ordre** **:** Astre

 **Définition** **:** _Objet céleste de l'Univers, les règles d'accès et d'utilisation de ces corps sont régies par le droit de l'espace._

 **Musique** **:** Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 : Unravel

 **Univers** **:** UA

 **Pairing** **:** Alaude x Tsuna ← Kyoya

 **Commande :** Pour Hebihime

 _(_ _ **Hebihime**_ _a apposé sa patte sur le texte en le corrigeant)_

 **°0o0°**

 **Astre**

 _Il était une fois, l'histoire de la lune…_

 _ **Genèse, Chapitre Premier,**_

 _« Au commencement Dieu créa le ciel et la terre._

 _La terre était informe et vide; les ténèbres couvraient l'abîme, et l'Esprit de Dieu se mouvait au-dessus des eaux._

 _Dieu dit: " Que la lumière soit! " et la lumière fut._

 _Et Dieu vit que la lumière était bonne; et Dieu sépara la lumière et les ténèbres._

 _Dieu appela la lumière Jour, et les ténèbres Nuit. Et il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin; ce fut le premier jour. »_

Le Soleil fut adoré par les Hommes. Partout il devint le signe de la grandeur d'un Homme. Il fut surnommé « l'astre de Dieu » car il fut le premier créé et le préféré du Créateur. Mais dans les cieux, la vie était tout autre. Le Soleil s'était donné un nom et avait rencontré de nombreux amis. Il n'était jamais seul.

Giotto, c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait. Il est le Soleil qui resplendit dans le ciel bleu qui est son manteau. La Tempête est son meilleur ami, malgré les tourments qu'elle peut amener aux Hommes : elle bouscule les choses et permet l'évolution, elle le protège également lorsque son éclat se ternit et le rafraîchit avec ses vents tumultueux. La Foudre s'amuse avec son Ciel mais ne le blesse jamais, elle est celle qui le venge lorsqu'on s'en prend à lui. La Brume joue avec le Nuage et aime bien tout savoir des Hommes comme du Ciel, il est le seul à voyager comme il le souhaite entre ces deux royaumes. Le Nuage lui tient compagnie, le suit et aime se battre avec les autres éléments. La Pluie fait scintiller les rayons de son Soleil et aime se joindre à tous, mais elle est aussi capable de s'allier et de se faire vengeresse aux côtés de la Tempête et de la Foudre. Mais son plus proche compagnon reste l'Eclat, celui qui amplifie son pouvoir et permet à tous les humains de le voir.

Ils vivent tous ensemble heureux dans le royaume des Cieux, le jour est leur domaine, mais de part ce fait, ils ne savent ce qui peut se passer la nuit… Et ils pleureront cette innocence.

 **oOoOoOo**

Giotto leva les yeux du jeu de société auquel il jouait avec ses amis. Il se leva et alla se percher à la fenêtre du palais où ils vivaient tous. Un palais blanc digne des contes de fées, il avait même entendu dire que l'humain qui y avait été invité un jour par mégarde, l'avait pris pour modèle pour ceux de son royaume, l'Arabie. Les fins ornements extérieurs étaient dorés, rehaussant d'autant plus l'éclat pur de son château. Il flottait doucement dans le Ciel de son manteau, mais celui-ci se colorait de rose et d'orange, pour le prévenir qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour eux d'aller dormir.

« G, Lampo, Asari, nous continuerons notre partie demain. » Fit Giotto d'une voix paisible.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et rangèrent le plateau. Ugetsu partit prévenir les autres éléments qu'il fallait rentrer au palais avant que celui-ci ne ferme ses portes, ce qui les obligerait à dormir dehors. Knuckle vint se poster aux côtés de Giotto, c'était l'un des moments le plus important de la journée et ils devaient tous deux observés la chute de l'étoile de feu dans le Ciel pour bénir les Hommes de sa lumière salvatrice dans ces derniers minutes. Alaude et Daemon arrivèrent quelques temps avant que le palais ne s'endorme avant eux.

Dès que la nuit ferait son apparition, le palais se fermerait au monde extérieur et dérivera loin de l'astre lunaire. Rester en dehors du château était donc dangereux pour les éléments s'ils voulaient rester avec leur Soleil, car ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à l'avance jusqu'où le palais serait chassé par la répulsion de la Lune. Quand enfin l'astre de lumière disparu à la vue de tous, Giotto ramena le manteau bleu du Jour à lui, laissant derrière lui le manteau sombre de la Nuit s'y étendre. Asari fut le seul à observer ce phénomène, comme chaque soir. Et une fois de plus, il se demandait quel pouvait bien être cette personne qui étendait cette triste cape d'un noir d'encre, sans lumière en son sein. Cependant aucune réponse ne lui fut soufflée et il alla se coucher.

 **oOo**

Daemon se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. La Lune n'avait pas encore disparu avec son manteau noir, mais le palais blanc et or du Soleil s'était arrêté et ancré pour la future journée. Il se dit que puisqu'ils ne bougeraient plus pour cette nuit, il pouvait bien commencer son voyage à la terre des Hommes. Et en effet, la bâtisse magique le laissa sortir, signe qu'elle n'allait effectivement plus se déplacer. Il ne se fit donc pas prier et rejoignit le sol. Il s'engouffra dans les forêts et dans les rues des cités humaines, s'enroulant autour de quelques Hommes déjà debout. Et quand il fut enfin posé, son travail terminé, il se permit de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il y vit le château de son ami le Soleil, mais alors qu'il l'admirait, il entendit des murmures provenant du corps céleste et caché derrière celui-ci, il aperçut un manoir noir et argent. Alors comme ça la Lune avait sa propre maison aussi ? Il ne s'en était jamais douté. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était un phénomène naturel que Giotto cachait avec sa présence et sa propre cape… Les murmures s'amplifièrent et Daemon, remarquant que les humains n'y prêtaient pas attention, supposa que c'était la Lune qu'il entendait. Curieux, il remonta au Ciel cette fois en direction de l'astre lunaire.

Alors qu'il avait dépassé le château de son ami – il ne pensait pas que la Lune se trouvait si haute dans le Ciel – il sentit brusquement quelque chose le stopper dans sa montée. Sous la paume de ses mains, il sentait une sorte de mur invisible qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il essaya alors d'apercevoir la Lune, mais il ne vit qu'une frêle silhouette qui disparut l'instant d'après, une cape dans le dos. Et juste après, l'étoile de la nuit s'effaça dans le ciel, telle une illusion… Daemon regarda Giotto qui lançait son manteau dans le Ciel et vola jusqu'à lui, le surprenant :

« Daemon ? Tu es déjà levé ? »

« Giotto ! Je viens de voir quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! »

La Brume était prise d'un engouement, comme son ami l'avait rarement vue.

« Ah bon ? Les Hommes arrivent encore à te surprendre ? »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec les humains, il s'agit de la Lune ! »

« La Lune… ? » Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui ! »

Les autres éléments arrivèrent à ce moment-là et écoutèrent Daemon conter son aventure de quelques minutes. Il détailla le peu qu'il avait vu et entendu et les plus curieux cherchèrent le manoir dans le Ciel, mais rien, aucune trace d'un autre bâtiment magique.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé Daemon ? » Ricana G.

« Non. Je l'ai vu. Ne vous êtes-vous donc jamais demandés ce qu'était cette étoile blanche ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un reflet de Giotto la nuit, c'est tout. Tu cherches trop loin Daemon. » Bailla Lampo. « Il n'y a pas de quoi se lever aussi tôt. »

La Brume prit très mal cette remarque et repartit sans attendre, jurant que si jamais quelque chose se passait avec la Lune, ils n'auraient pas à venir pleurer car il les aurait prévenus.

 **oOo**

Ce soir-là Daemon ne revint pas et quand Asari vint le voir pour lui dire de revenir au palais, il refusa : il allait établir domicile quelques temps sur Terre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il n'était pas fou. Cela perturba beaucoup le reste des éléments qui n'allaient plus voir leur ami avant un moment si la Lune continuait de les repousser toujours plus loin. Ils espéraient sincèrement que tout se passerait bien pour la Brume.

Contre toute attente, Alaude fut le plus soucieux de tous, Daemon et lui étaient nés en même temps il faut dire, et même s'ils se bagarraient souvent, chacun considérait l'autre comme un frère. Lui ne savait pas quoi penser de cette fameuse vision. Etait-ce la vérité ? Ou un simple mirage ? Il n'en serait certain que le jour où il le verrait de ses propres yeux. Mais cela revenait à quitter le palais et il ne voulait pas perdre de vue ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis. Pourtant il fut bien incapable de dormir et il resta à la fenêtre pour observer l'astre de la nuit qui brillait de mille feux dans le Ciel. Les quelques rares fois où il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, il s'était toujours accoudé pour le regarder. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cet éclat qui lui semblait si triste…

Il tendit néanmoins l'oreille et il entendit soudain une voix fredonner une douce mélodie. Alaude crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Daemon qui en réalité leur avait fait une farce et comptait maintenant lui faire peur. Mais il eut beau se tordre le cou, il ne l'aperçut nulle part. Il jura à son intention, maintenant il était plus qu'intrigué et c'était uniquement la faute de la Brume ! Il leva les yeux vers la Lune et cette vue le calma presqu'aussitôt. Plus tranquille, il écouta l'air de musique chantonné sur le bout des lèvres, se laissant submerger par l'histoire qu'elle pouvait bien raconter…

 _« Dis-moi… S'il te plaît dis-moi comment les choses fonctionnent ici… Y a-t-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur de moi ?_

 _Je suis brisé… Brisé au beau milieu de ce monde, mais tu souris, ne voyant rien de tout ça._

 _J'étais de toute façon déjà brisé, alors j'ai retenu ma respiration, comme gelé._

 _Je pourrais m'effondrer, mais je vais tenir le coup, je pourrais devenir fou, mais je vais garder la tête sur les épaules._

 _Je t'ai trouvé._

 _Je me tiens là, dans un monde vacillant et déformé._

 _Mais je suis devenu transparent et plus personne ne peut me voir._

 _Je vous en prie, ne me trouvez pas… Ne me fixez pas du regard._

 _Dans ce monde que quelqu'un a dessiné,_

 _Je souhaite juste ne pas te faire de mal._

 _Alors contente-toi de te souvenir de moi. »_

Le Nuage trouvait cette chanson bien triste pour un astre si pur que la Lune blanche et opaline… Il avait fini par être intrigué : qui pouvait bien être cette personne à la voix si douce, mais à la complainte si accablée ? Giotto n'était pas comme ça et pourtant ils devraient se ressembler, en tant qu'astre du Ciel tous les deux. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi des larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne les sente, comme si c'était son cœur qui se déchirait de l'intérieur ? Pourquoi quittait-il le palais et ses amis pour voler jusqu'à la Lune… ?

Mais comme la Brume avant lui, alors qu'il se rapprochait du croissant blanc, il rencontra un mur invisible qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il essaya de forcer le passage, frappant cette barrière qu'il ne voyait pas. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait se rendre auprès de l'étoile nacrée et il y mettait toute sa force, toute sa volonté pour faire céder ce rempart… En vain. Son poing vint frapper la surface invisible et il jura. Il se sentait horriblement mal de ne pas réussir et cela le mettait encore plus en rogne. Alaude releva les yeux vers la reine de la nuit et il aperçut subitement une silhouette que l'éclat pâle de la Lune illuminait…

Il avait l'impression de voir au loin Giotto, ou du moins cette personne ressemblait énormément au Soleil : la même carrure, les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés et il voyait briller les mêmes yeux d'un doux orange rayonnant… Et en même temps il était très différent du blond : ses cheveux étaient bruns et beaucoup plus longs que ce dernier, lui tombant au-dessus des reins, son visage est mélancolique et son regard lointain. Il n'est vêtu que d'un pantalon de cuir noir et son torse frêle est nu. Le Nuage remarque que son souffle est froid dans l'air, créant de petits nuages devant lui à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Il lui sembla terriblement seul, plongé dans une bulle de glace qui l'isole du reste du monde… Alaude l'admira encore de très longues minutes, et mêmes pendant des heures, sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il se couvre d'une cape noire et que l'image de la Lune disparaisse instantanément pour ne laisser place qu'au Ciel bleu de Giotto…

Alaude reste figé encore quelques minutes, se rendant compte qu'il était resté là toute la nuit. Il retourna au palais de Giotto qui mystérieusement ne s'était pas éloigné et alla se coucher. Il ne raconta rien de ce qu'il avait vécu lors de cette étrange nuit et tous s'étonnèrent de ne pas le voir vagabonder comme à son habitude, un peu partout. Mais ils respectèrent son isolement, pensant que l'absence de la Brume en était la cause. Ils étaient tous bien loin de se douter de ce qu'avait vu le Nuage et des sentiments qui s'étaient bousculés en lui à la vue de ce jeune homme si seul.

 **oOo**

Le soir suivant, le blond aux yeux de glace était de nouveau de sortie. Il avait passé toute la journée à réfléchir à la manière d'entrer dans le sanctuaire de la Lune et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était idiot d'essayer de forcer le passage. Cette fois-ci, il allait essayer de trouver un passage, une ouverture, quelque chose pour entrer. Dès que tout le monde fut couché, il sortit de nouveau du palais du Soleil et se rapprocha de la Lune, jusqu'à entrer en contact une fois de plus avec la surface invisible qui le séparait de son objectif. Il entreprit d'en faire le tour et se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était un mur droit comme il l'avait supposé, mais une sphère qui semblait séquestrer la Lune en son sein, telle une prison. Il ne restait plus qu'à en trouver la porte ! Il n'eut cependant pas à la chercher longtemps, car il pouvait voir l'autre bout de cette sphère facilement grâce à la transparence des murs.

Ironiquement, l'entrée qu'il trouvait ressemblait à celle des cages d'oiseaux avec ces barres d'argent finement ciselées et sa forme d'arc. Alaude tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce… Il arriva à passer son bras entre les barreaux, mais le retira aussitôt, surpris, en sentant le froid glacial de cette cellule ! Cette fois il y alla pour de bon, prêt à se faire mordre par le vent gelé. Il essaya de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, mais encore une fois, rien n'y fit. Il allait renoncer pour cette nuit et retourner au château, quand un détail sur l'embrasure l'intrigua… Il se laissa flotter un peu plus haut, au sommet de l'arc de la porte en argent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand ces doigts retracèrent un à un, les symboles de leurs éléments : la Tempête, la Brume, la Pluie, l'Eclat, la Foudre et le sien, le Nuage…

Une idée germa dans sa tête et il s'éloigna légèrement de la porte et commença à enlever sa chemise grise pour dévoiler son torse où le même symbole se trouvait tatoué depuis sa naissance. Il en retraça le contour avant de se placer droit et fier devant la porte d'argent.

« Je suis le Nuage ! Je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir ! Ce sanctuaire m'est autorisé ! »

Il crut que cela ne marcherait pas quand l'entrée resta close, mais un déclic se fit et lentement il tendit la main pour dégager le passage qui le menait à la Lune. Il ressentit aussitôt un courant d'air froid s'échapper du lieu fermé. Alaude remit rapidement sa chemise et y entra. Pourtant, au lieu de se diriger tout de suite vers la Lune, il se contenta tout d'abord de vagabonder dans le Ciel, constatant qu'en effet, il faisait extrêmement froid ici, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans un monde de glace. Il observa la fine silhouette du jeune garçon de loin. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs surpris de sa présence sur ses terres. De plus près, le Nuage le trouva encore plus beau et son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi il voulait à tout prix être à ses côtés, mais il laissa son instinct dicté ses actes.

Après une longue heure à s'approprier les lieux, il tenta enfin d'approcher l'astre blanc et son représentant. Mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à une distance raisonnable. Il ne prononça pas un mot et ne semblait pas enclin à parler. Alaude s'installa donc sur un nuage de sa création et se mit à voleter au peu partout dans l'espace clos, ne cherchant pas à l'approcher plus que nécessaire : il allait attendre qu'il vienne vers lui. Le Nuage eut l'impression qu'il dressait un animal sauvage ! La comparaison était un peu étrange, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire rejeter par ce jeune homme au dos vouté par un poids inconnu…

Le silence était maître de cet espace froid et esseulé. Jusqu'à ce que la Lune ne se mette à chantonner cette mélodie si sombre et le Nuage eut même l'impression qu'il s'adressait à lui dans ces questions ou quand il parlait d'une deuxième personne… Cela avait-il un sens caché ? Ce connaissaient-ils avant ce jour ? Non, il s'en serait souvenu… Que cela signifiait-il alors ?

 _« Je souhaite juste ne pas te faire de mal…_

 _Alors contente-toi de te souvenir de moi… »_

Alaude leva les yeux vers le brun et croisa un regard presque larmoyant. Il resta figé devant cette vision et ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue… Il le connaissait mais il ne s'en souvenait pas… Toutefois l'instant d'après il se retrouvait expulsé en dehors du domaine et il eut juste le temps de voir le jeune homme partir avec son manteau noir, tandis que le bleu de Giotto commençait à s'étendre dans le Ciel. Il devait en parler au Soleil ! Cette ressemblance ne pouvait pas être fortuite et il était le seul qui n'avait rien dit à Daemon quand il avait parlé de cette apparition presque mystique. Il savait quelque chose, il en était sûr !

 **oOo**

« Enfin Alaude, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Ce sont les idioties de Daemon qui t'ont fait faire ce rêve. »

« G a raison Alaude, je doute qu'un tel endroit existe et encore moins qu'il disparaisse soudain une fois que le manteau de Giotto recouvre le Ciel. Nous existons bien la nuit nous, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas exister le jour ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. » Fit la voix grondante du Nuage.

Il avait décidé de finalement raconter ces deux nuits auprès de la Lune à ses amis, mais aucun ne le croyait. G le croyait délirant tandis que Knuckle et Asari étaient sceptiques. Il est vrai qu'il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi l'astre nacré disparait toujours aussi soudainement, mais il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Et l'air préoccupé de Giotto le confortait dans sa pensée.

« Comment ? Comment es-tu entré là-bas ? » Demanda le Soleil.

« Giotto, ne me dis pas que tu le prends au sérieux ! » S'exclama G.

« Je suis le Nuage qui traverse les cieux. Aucun lieu ne devrait m'être interdit. Mais on pourrait tous s'y rendre : sur la porte que j'ai trouvée, tous nos symboles y sont gravés. »

« Tsunayoshi… » Souffla Giotto, préoccupé.

Alaude fronça les sourcils, ce nom… Il lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi ou même qui. Soudain, Daemon apparut à la fenêtre du palais et se jeta presque sur Giotto. En un coup d'œil, le Nuage comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et l'aida en attrapant leur ami et en le ceinturant.

« Allez Giotto, tu vas maintenant tout nous dire de ce que tu sais ! » Réclama la Brume qui semblait avoir attendu ce moment.

L'astre solaire tenta de trouver un moyen de fuir, mais au bout de quelques minutes de recherches vaines, il rendit les armes et se mit à tout leur expliquer : Tsunayoshi est son jumeau, l'astre blanc lunaire. Leur créateur leur nomma respectivement Soleil et Lune et chacun vivait tranquillement jusqu'à ce que des atrocités se mettent à être amorcer la nuit : les Hommes ont commencé à croire que la Lune était leur maître et lui dédièrent des offrandes et des rituels pour plaire à l'astre. Ils se firent appelés Sorciers et Magiciens. Tsuna ne pouvait détourner les yeux des atrocités qu'ils commettaient pour obtenir sa grâce. Il en devint fou et manqua un jour de tuer la précédente réincarnation du Nuage. Heureusement, la Brume de la génération précédente l'avait arrêté de justesse. Pourtant dans un éclair de lucidité, Tsuna les avait tous bannis de son territoire pour les protéger. Dès lors la nuit fut fermée à tous, imperméable au moindre son comme à la moindre personne. Le monde de l'obscurité devint austère et peu accueillant… Le Nuage d'antan avait essayé d'y retourner à tout prix pour retrouver celui qu'il aimait, sans y arriver. Et Giotto n'avait pu qu'observer le déclin de son jumeau à travers cette barrière infranchissable. La nuit des fêtes était devenue la nuit des horreurs…

Le Soleil était aussi surpris qu'Alaude que celui-ci ait pu pénétrer dans le royaume fermé de son frère. Il avait au début espérer que la technologie florissante des humains avait réfréné leurs envies lugubres et leurs besoins de magies, et que de ce fait, Tsuna avait commencé à retrouver la raison. Mais si tel était le cas, il serait également réapparu dans le Ciel bleu…

« Or ce n'est pas le cas… Ton passage, Alaude, ne droit être dû qu'à sa fatigue. Il doit être à bout. »

Le Nuage fut blessé par cette constatation : au fond de lui, quelque chose hurlait qu'il avait manqué à son devoir, qu'il aurait dû rester à jamais auprès du châtain pour le protéger, pour le soutenir, pour l'aimer… Il avait l'impression de pleurer de l'intérieur sans verser de larmes. C'était une sensation étrange. Et puis il fit le lien avec ce que venait de dire Giotto : cette voix accablée… Ce n'était autre que cette conscience immuable que chaque renaissance avait en commun. Et celle-ci hurlait son amour pour la Lune, celle qu'il oubliait quand il se réincarnait… Son amour pour l'astre blanc était-il donc si fort ? Il était bouleversé par la conclusion qu'il venait de faire, alors qu'en même temps il se sentait soulagé et enfin en phase avec lui-même.

 **oOo**

Les nuits qui suivirent, le Nuage les passa auprès de la Lune, dormant pendant la journée et délaissant le Ciel. Et comme il ne cachait plus l'Eclat du Soleil, une canicule ravagea le monde humain. Mais Alaude n'en avait que faire. Seul Tsunayoshi l'importait. Chaque soir il lui tenait compagnie dans son royaume de glace, espérant qu'il l'accepterait enfin de nouveau à ses côtés.

Lors d'une de ces soirées passées dans le sanctuaire lunaire, il réussit enfin à l'approcher sans que le petit brun ne s'enfuit ou ne s'éloigne. Il monta à la hauteur de la Lune et il discerna pour la première fois les traits de son visage. On aurait dit un enfant avec son visage un peu rond, mais son corps et ses yeux n'en avaient rien d'un. Alaude n'arrivait pas à résister à l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour Tsunayoshi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et pendant un instant, il craignit de le voir le repousser en dehors de son domaine, mais le brun semblait bien trop heureux de le voir à ses côtés et bien trop fatigué aussi pour l'envoyer ailleurs… Il lui désigna une place à côté de lui sur le croissant de Lune. Alaude y prit place et sourit légèrement quand il sentit une tête s'appuyer sur son épaule.

 _« Dis-moi… S'il te plaît dis-moi comment les choses fonctionnent ici… Y a-t-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur de moi ?_

 _Je suis brisé… Brisé au beau milieu de ce monde, mais tu souris, ne voyant rien de tout ça. »_

Le Nuage caressait les mèches brunes qui venaient chatouiller son visage. L'écoutant chanter son hymne du désespoir.

 _« J'étais de toute façon déjà brisé, alors j'ai retenu ma respiration, comme gelé._

 _Je pourrais m'effondrer, mais je vais tenir le coup, je pourrais devenir fou, mais je vais garder la tête sur les épaules. »_

Alaude le prit sur ses genoux et Tsunayoshi s'y installa confortablement, se blottissant contre lui. Sa tête se reposa sur son épaule et il sentit avec bonheur un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il attrapa l'autre main libre et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser délicatement, comme un précieux objet. Il souffla les paroles suivantes en plantant son regard caramel dans celui bleu du Nuage.

 _« Je t'ai trouvé. »_

Tsuna tendit les lèvres et il apprécia le baiser qui vint les caresser. Ce n'était que de douces caresses mais c'était amplement suffisant pour eux. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et chacun lisait dans les yeux de l'autre un profond amour qui lui était destiné. Le plus petit ne se sépara pas de son amour lorsqu'il continua à fredonner la chanson, leurs lèvres se frôlant et se cajolant à chaque mot.

 _« Je me tiens là, dans un monde vacillant et déformé._

 _Mais je suis devenu transparent et plus personne ne peut me voir._

 _Je vous en prie, ne me trouvez pas… Ne me fixez pas du regard. »_

Alaude savait que la Lune aurait préférée continuer à souffrir loin des yeux de tous, pour n'inquiéter personne, car elle était généreuse et altruiste, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir seule. C'est sûrement pour cela que dans chacune de ses vies, le Nuage tente toujours de revenir auprès d'elle. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre séparés, ils s'aiment beaucoup trop pour ça…

 _« Dans ce monde que quelqu'un a dessiné,_

 _Je souhaite juste ne pas te faire de mal._

 _Alors contente-toi de te souvenir de moi. »_

Le blond comprenait enfin le sens de ses paroles maintenant que Giotto lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé lors d'une vie antérieure. Et il n'avait plus aucun doute désormais : ces paroles lui étaient bien destinées. Il l'avait toujours su quelque part, mais en être certain le rendait triste. Il vit couler des larmes sur les joues pâles de son aimé et il retint les siennes. Alaude entreprit plutôt de sécher les perles salées et de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui à travers de nombreux baisers. Il sentait ce lien se reformer entre eux deux, celui qu'ils partageaient auparavant mais qui s'était terni avec le temps, avec les réincarnations et avec l'oubli. Et à travers cette attache, il percevait la vie de Tsunayoshi s'échapper petit à petit de son corps…

 **oOoOoOo**

Giotto regardait les enfants s'agiter autour de lui. Cela faisait neuf ans que Tsunayoshi était mort et s'était réincarné. Il existe deux différences fondamentales entre les Astres et les Eléments : les premiers gardent éternellement la même apparence peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils renaissent et ils vivent en moyenne bien plus longtemps que les Eléments, tandis que ces derniers changent d'apparence à chaque fois et vivent le temps d'une vie humaine. Pourtant, la seule chose commune aux deux types de symboles divins était ce que Giotto chérissait le plus au monde : ils oubliaient leurs vies antérieures, avec seulement quelques réminiscences des forts sentiments qui les liaient.

« Ouah ! » Cria Tsuna en trébuchant par terre.

« Ça va Tsu-kun ? » Demanda un autre garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes.

« Oui, merci Kyoya-chan ! » Sourit l'enfant.

Le Soleil regarda le nouveau Nuage aider son ami à se relever. Leur lien n'avait jamais été aussi fort qu'en ce jour… Et il était content pour eux, du fond du cœur. Il regarda les autres nouveaux Eléments qui se regroupaient autour de la Lune. Le jour où Tsuna avait succombé à la mort, Giotto l'avait caché le temps de sa réincarnation par une éclipse lunaire. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tous ses amis se mettent d'accord pour ressusciter eux-aussi, pour accompagner Tsuna dans sa nouvelle vie. Seul lui était resté tel quel pour leur montrer le chemin et pour les protéger.

Car la Lune avait beau avoir oublié ce que les Hommes lui avaient fait, il avait peur de les voir à nouveau tâcher son âme avec leur cruauté. Le blond avait donc décidé qu'il ferait tout pour l'en préserver.

« Hé ! Tsuna n'est pas qu'à toi ! » Se plaignit Hayato qui voulait jouer avec son ami.

Mais Kyoya lui tira la langue et serra Tsunayoshi dans ses bras. Giotto sourit : il y avait cela aussi qui ne changerait sûrement jamais, peu importe les épreuves, peu importe le nombre de vies qu'ils vivaient et qui disparaissaient des mémoires, le Nuage protégerait éternellement la Lune et il désirera à jamais la garder pour soi !

« Allons les enfants, vous pouvez tous jouer avec Tsunayoshi ! » Intervint le Soleil.

Il sentit une petite main tirer sur sa manche et son regard tomba sur son frère.

« Viens jouer avec nous toi aussi, Giotto-nii ! »

Le blond se mit à espérer que ces jours insouciants ne prendront jamais fin ! Ils sortirent dehors pour jouer à saute nuage et le Soleil prit un instant pour observer le palais blanc et or flotter en harmonie avec le manoir noir et argent. Oh oui, il espérait sincèrement qu'il en serait toujours ainsi !

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Il s'agit d'une petite histoire dont le résumé traînait quelque part dans mes carnets d'idées (ouais... J'ai des carnets d'idées remplis uniquement de résumés... Et certains sont vraiment très longs XD) Et quand on m'a demandé d'écrire un Alaude x Tsuna, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, pour l'utiliser. J'aurais pu l'écrire dans d'autres circonstances, mais je n'avais pas le temps à ce moment-là. Alors quand j'ai pris mon temps pour un rush de OS Commandes pour ma Bêta, et qu'elle m'a dit "Alaude x Tsuna" j'ai dit "Oh ouais !" Enfin bref, j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire cette histoire et que vous l'avez aimé vous aussi.

Je précise qu'il s'agissait d'One Shot déjà publiés dans un recueil portant le titre de **_"One Shot & Drabbles Reborn!"_** mais qu'il y avait une mauvaise visibilité des thèmes et couples abordés en les ayant réunis, j'ai donc choisis de les republier mais un par un cette fois.

Voilà, n'hésitez donc pas à remettre des reviews si vous avez le temps ou justement de découvrir ses écrits si vous étiez passés à côté la première fois !

J'espère vous revoir sur d'autres OS et Fanfictions !


End file.
